


Dance With Me?

by TheFriendlyDevil



Category: South Park
Genre: Character To Be Added - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, High School, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Maybe angst, School Dances, Sort Of, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyDevil/pseuds/TheFriendlyDevil
Summary: "Every time he saw Jimmy, Kyle swore the world heated up to a nice 90°"OrKyle's gay and likes Jimmy and Kenny's trying to help, well, everyone's trying to help honestly.--(I'm UPDATING IT this ship makes me weak, hhh. Ya'll better be ready for more, and definitely some background ships and that sorts! But this is a Jyle fic so nothing too upfront shipping wise unless it's important- and it probably won't be written without either Kyle or Jimmy there)(Chapters will be longer than the one before it- the last chapter is prolly gonna be pretty long because I have something good planned for it)





	1. 1

Cold days really weren't bad once you get used to them, and it was almost inevitable to in South Park. It seemed must said were either cold or freezing, rarely ever hitting the summer temperatures everyone craved the most. 

Yet every time he saw Jimmy, Kyle swore the world heated up to a nice 90°. Now, it wasn't always like this, Jimmy and Kyle used to be able to talk just fine without Kyle feeling flustered up enough to rush off in a defensive motion, claiming something about class. But, ever since high school started, Kyle grew a lot, mentally and physically- he did play basketball after all, and he was really good too, but he also came more in touch with his emotions, more aware of his type, and more developed with his friends, he developed a liking for Jimmy and it hit him hard. 

He started to notice the little things about the brunette, from how muscular he really was to how his eyes lit up whenever he smiled or told a joke he was excited about. It was almost breathtaking really. And, that’s one thing Kyle couldn’t stand. Why were the little things just so noticeable when it came to Jimmy? 

He swallowed as he stared at the brunette, who was talking with Tweek about something. His eyes darted away as he heard his name, a hum coming from him in response. “What is it Kenny?” He asked as the blonde made his way over excitedly. “Dude- get this, the winter dance was just moved ahead to this week because of scheduling issues! Bebe just told me Wends told her,” he beamed and Kyle's face scrunched up a small bit. “Yeah, sounds great,” he mumbled, his gaze moving to look at Kenny, “But I bet it's going to be shit, that short of planning is going to be hard on everyone involved, senate and otherwise.” He was glad he decided to get of senate in times like these, planning just somehow took a tom out of him. 

Kenny shrugged slightly as he leaned on the lockers behind him, “Yeah, but hey. Food and drinks are provided and you get to mingle, your favorite thing.” The two shared a small laugh, inside jokes only took you so far comedy wise. “Who are you taking?” Kyle asked, shutting his locker carefully. “I'm thinking Butters, that saying Scott doesn't get him before me,” he huffed lightly though a smile stayed on his face, “What about you? Anyone in mind?” Kyle shook his head, “No. Not really. I can't think of anyone.” Kenny hummed, “what about Red-” “She has Kevin.” Kenny paused before nodding and continuing, “Fine what about Heidi?” Kyle shook his head, “Friendzoned- back last year, remember?” Kenny chuckled, but earned a glare.

“Stan?”

“He's dating Wendy.”

“Annie?”

“Hates me.”

“Cart-” 

“Finish that one and I'll kill you,” Kyle hissed, Kenny closing his mouth quickly and taking a glance around before looking back at Kyle. 

“...Jimmy?”

Kyle froze up, his green eyes growing soft just at his name. God- why was it him? Kenny took that as a good sign because he clasped his hands together excitedly, “Dude! No way, you really like him? That's awesome- you have to ask him out.” He swallowed thickly at the thought. He can actually do that? His head turned to look at the brunette, swallowing a bit. Yeah. Yeah- he can totally do that.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's a nervous Jealous boi.

Kyle could not do this. Not at all, the air leaving his chest as he and Kenny made their way over to where Jimmy was, and soon, Kyle stopped and turned on his heels, “Nope, not today.” Kenny blanked before turning, watching Kyle hurry off. “Oh you’ve got to be- Kyle!” He hurried after him, placing a hand on the gingers shoulder. Kyle stopped in his tracks and sighed, turning to face Kenny. “Dude, I don’t think this is a good idea- hell, I’m not even sure he swings that way!” Kyle explained, glancing off as his Friend looked at him as if he were stupid. “Kyle- Oh my god, dude! It’s Jimmy! The dude totally swings that way! He swings anyway depending on the jokes he lands and boy, he lands a ton on you!” he pushed out, his voice taking a tone that wasn’t loud, but still got the point across in the way he wanted. 

Kyle had noticed that, actually, even before Kenny pointed it out. Jimmy had been aiming jokes more for him lately, and they weren’t even mean, they turned to be genuine compliments, which always had Kyle smiling till Cartman or something turned up to ruin it. A small feeling bubbled in Kyle’s stomach. Maybe Jimmy did like him! 

A familiar determined look flashed through Kyle’s eyes and Kenny grinned. “Now- come on dude, you’re Kyle Broflovski! You’re able to do anything you put your mind too, and you not just some stereotyped school girl!” Kenny pepped him up, and boy, it was working because soon Kyle was heading back towards Jimmy, a look to his eyes and a smile on his face. Right, yeah. He’d get this, he’d land his shot he’d- wait. Kyle froze in his spot as he watched Heidi walk over to Jimmy, a little red note in her hand that she passed to him with her face a bright red before hurrying off. 

Oh god- he was late, he was too late. He watched the Brunette scan the note and a smile spread on his face along with a blush before he pocketed it, his eyes then glancing up and- 

Kyle had wanted to turn the minute their eyes met. He wanted to turn and walk away, walk away with a small anger in his chest because he had no clue how much it was going to hurt if someone got Jimmy first, and it happened. Heidi got to him, Heidi was going to the dance with him. Maybe- he was unsure what was on the note after all, maybe it was something else- and that gave him some hope and a willingness to fight back his negative emotions. He watched the comedian wave him over and he moved, following the gesture to stand at Tweek’s side, facing Jimmy.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Kyle greeted, biting back any spite in his words, though it wasn’t much of an issue. With him having hope, and It was just being so hard for him to get mad at Jimmy, no matter how hard he tried on some rare occasions. “Hey, Kyle!” Jimmy greeted back, his voice as energetic as it usually was. That was another think Kyle could never help but notice, even as he could feel his temperature rising; Jimmy was just always so happy- he was hardly ever anything but. It was admirable, especially to someone like Kyle, who was what most would describe as emotional- overly in some cases. 

“You’ll never believe what happened,” Jimmy talking snapped Kyle back into reality and the ginger swallowed a knot in his throat, a smile playing onto his face. “Really? What happened?” Tweek let out a small chuckle and Jimmy sent him a look, “Shh- Tweek! Don’t spoil it!” The blonde snickered and put a hand over his mouth, glancing away before the hand dropped, “Hey Craig!” The blonde hurried off towards his boyfriend, which caused Kyle glance over. Craig was in his galaxy hoodie- something Kyle remembered being mentioned that Tweek gave Craig as a gift over Christmas. The two walked a bit down the hallway away from him and Jimmy, probably to go to Craig’s locker. Kyle looked back at Jimmy, who was staring at him, clearly waiting for him to pay attention. Which, when the brunette had it, he beamed and started, “Heidi gave me tickets to the dance early! She said it was a thank you because I-I decided to help plan the entertainment!” 

Kyle felt internal relief at the hearing that, that was all Hiedi did. But, he was too relieved. “Why was she so nervous then- giving you the envelope I mean?” He asked, and Jimmy chuckled softly. “She was technically in charge of the entertainment but she got all messed up, she was just a bit flustered sense she had to ask me to help her in the first place and she had to thank me- well, she didn’t have to but you know how nice she can be,” he explained and Kyle relaxed fully. Thank god for him not being one to lash out without facts- or at least the full situation.

Most of the time.

"But anyways Ky, I got these tickets and I was wondering if-" The brunettes voice was drowned by the bell and Kyle jumped lightly. "Sorry Jim, can you tell me later? I don't want to be late," Kyle apologized, watching the brunette frown before he nodded. "Yeah! Actually that'd be gr-great!" He beamed, sudden excitement hitting him as his eyes lit up. That was the basic sign of Jimmy getting an idea- especially judging by the small stutter, but Kyle didn't think of it much, just turning and hurrying off while calling out a 'see you later'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha- I'm pulling a cliche! You'll have to wait to hear what Jimmy was going to ask! ;)


End file.
